You will always be my Hero
by sanchansama
Summary: Based on the shipping (Mikasa X Levi)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hello everyone ^_^ **

**This is my first fanfic so please don't judge _ This story will be based on Shingeki no kyojin (Mikasa x Levi)**

**Sorry that the first chapter is really, really short, I will make the next chapter's longer :) Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 1

There was a massive crashing sound. I jumped out of bed, put my clothes on and grabbed my 3D maneuver gear. I sprinted to the hallway, and called: 'Titans!' Before even 5 seconds passed, everyone was out and dressed. I heard footsteps nearby.

'Looks like the colossal titan has appeared again, and brought a massive amount of titans.' Captain Levi spoke. 'What do we do?' Armin asked. 'Brats. Don't interfere, we'll handle this.' Levi replied. 'But…Your squad…' Eren said. 'Deal with the other titans, I will fight the colossal.' He replied. He gazed at Mikasa. 'Especially you. Don't interfere even to save your life.' He walked off, leaving the door shut. 'Tch…What's he's problem?' Mikasa says under her breath.

'Anyway, we have to go guys.' Armin says. We nod and head outside. Suddenly Mikasa recalls the time when Rivaille had saved her, and he got injured in the process. 'Great…Now I owe him one.' She says to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here is chapter 2! Thank you for your reviews guys :) **

Chapter 2

We each go our separate ways, when we leave the building. 'Eren…Be careful.' I say, as he leaves with Jean and Armin. 'I will.' He replied. I'm scared, what if Jean and Armin can't protect Eren…

I see the colossal titan ahead, and Levi fighting it. 'Heichou!' I call out. 'Ackerman! Get back!' I pull out my swords and charge in without thinking again. 'Shut up! Shortie I…Uh…Owe you!' I reply 'Say that again, and it will be the last thing you say Ackerman…' He said. The titan was intelligent and fast with its movements. As I tried to aim for its neck, it grabbed me 'Tch…Ackerman!' Levi yelled. He charged in, cutting the colossal titan in many places. 'What are you trying to accomplish Ackerman? You're meant to be fighting the other titans.' He yells.

I try to escape, but its grip is tight. 'I can't die here…' The colossal titan gazes at me, as if it's going to eat me. Instead, it does the opposite, it throws me outside of the wall, in mid-air, falling into the prey of the other titans. 'Ackerman!' Levi speeds ahead trying to save me, but is blocked by the colossal titan in his way. 'Tch…You bastard…' He says, while looking fiercely into the colossal titans eyes.

As I'm falling, I begin to think…What was I doing? What was I trying to achieve by fighting the colossal titan…? I look up whilst I am falling and see Levi covered in blood and his injury from saving me still hasn't healed. 'Heichou…Defeat it…' I close my eyes. 'ACKERMAN!' I hear a distant voice calling out to me, but my eyes refuse to open. I feel a slight pain as my body hits the ground. There are large footsteps and I feel as though I might die.

The same voice was repeating inside me: 'Don't open your eyes. No matter what.' So I didn't. I felt light all of a sudden, and it felt like it was raining. 'Ackerman! Answer me!' The voice sounded so distant, but close. 'We're retreating…' I feel a cool breeze, and decide to open my eyes. Then I see Levi, he's badly wounded and is bleeding, from before. He was carrying me in his arms. 'Tch…' He says to himself. 'I'm sorry…Heichou…I failed as a soldier.' He turns to look at me. I try to move, but I'm in pain. 'Don't move…You have broken ribs and a fractured leg. I smile. 'I honestly think, you should be more concerned about yourself…' I grab his handkerchief and wipe his face clean. 'I could have done that myself Ackerman.' He sighed. I feel tired, and close my eyes. 'Great. Now I have a blood stained handkerchief.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally here! :) **

**This chapter will be from Levi's point of view, and I hope you like it **

* * *

She was bleeding badly, and in pain. I held her hand, it was ice cold. 'Hang on, just a little bit longer Ackerman…' I rushed her into first aid immediately. Honestly, why do I care. I should be fighting the colossal titan. I sigh.

'Heichou…What are you doing here?!' Asks Hanji confused. 'It's Ackerman…' He sighed. 'Oh, my.' Hanji is speechless. 'four broken ribs, and a fractured leg. Tend to her immediately. I have to return.' I say. 'What? You're not going back to the colossal titan, are you?' Hanji yells. 'Yeah.' I left the room, and hurried outside.

'Tch…How many times, do I have to save that girl?' I swear she only ever causes trouble for me, she's so reckless...This is about the third time, I had to save her. She can't even look after Eren properly. But whenever I look into her eyes, I see pain, sorrow and grief. It's like she's missing something important. Happiness Maybe?

I see Eren, Armin and Jean in the distance. 'Hey!'Levi calls. 'Heichou! What are you doing here?' Eren asks. 'Just checking that you're safe.' Levi leaves before Eren and the others can even reply. I worry too much about others. Levi sighs. I make my way back to the colossal titan, on the ground there are many bodies. I remember when my squad got killed by the female titan. They shouldn't have died, If only I had protected them.

We never know how things will turn out until we try, I guess we just have to put our faith into the possibility of things being right.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone :) The story is soon coming to an end, and if you have any suggestions please let me know! Because I am running out of ideas :/**

* * *

Chapter 4

I open my eyes, to see that I am in the infirmary. Hanji is having a cup of coffee while reading over notes. 'What, happened?' I ask curiously. 'Oh! Your awake. How are you feeling?' She asks. I stand up, and fall back onto the ground. 'I have to…Repay him…I have to defeat it.' I say under my breath. 'What? No, Mikasa you have to rest, you have a fever and are seriously injured!' She replies.

I give her a overpowering glare. 'Just try and stop me.' 'Your wounds haven't even healed! You will be stupid for going out to a battlefield injured!' She continues to yell. 'I feel fine, so I will be leaving.' She grabs my hand, before I leave. 'Just don't regret your decision.' I nod, and head out. I put on my 3DMG and headed towards the colossal titan. 'Eren…I hope you're okay.'

In the distance I see Levi, covered in blood and still fighting. The titan picks up Levi, and throws him.

'Heichou!' I charge in to save him, and make it just in time. Surprisingly he was light.

'Ackerman…You're meant to be resting…' He sighs. 'I don't rest. Stay here Heichou. You're injured.' I order. 'I could say the same about you.' He replied. 'Sorry.' I take my leave and go back to the titan.

**Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
